Final Battle
by Cagalli-01
Summary: Sequel to Little Sister. It's the Final Battle between the group and Naraku.
1. Part 1 of 2

The Final Battle

Two Shot 1/2

It's been two years since I met up with Miroku and his friends. I learned everything that I could about my families past and every technique that I could use with my sword. I was just about 14 when I met up with them and now I'm 16 handling my sword with ease. Like an expert since I had two teachers in the field, Inuyasha and Sango. My spiritual energy rose quite dramatically on the other hand. They kept telling me not to listen to Inuyasha's tactics about "running read first into a battle". But he became one of my greatest and best friends during the years.

But now, this is either a new beginning or an end to life as we know it. Everyone who we met during the years, and before I joined are all standing side by side, energy coursing through all of our veins and weapons ready. Even some of our enemies showed up for this wondered occasion. For they also have a grudge to settle against out current enemy. One thing, one person corrupted so many lives that they are willing to fight with their childhood friends and enemies. Forgetting each others strengths, filling in each others weaknesses. For now is the start of the Final Battle.

T.B.C.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like the first chapter to the Sequel to Little Sister. Please review.


	2. Part 2 of 2

Final Battle

Two Shot 2/2

Naraku stood on the other side. His barrier protecting him: along with Kanna, Kohaku, and Kagara. Other demons surrounding him, most likely they were once apart of him.

It was dead silent, you couldn't even hear breathing. It seemed like everyone was on the edge, some more that others. Some just wanted to start the battle and kill their opponent. Some were just like Inuyasha, just wanting to run blindly into battle. No thought going to what laid beneath the ground.

Suddenly the battle started, Inuyasha being one of the first to head out. As the first one charged others soon followed. Leaving the ones that were tuned with Nature and Animals behinds, for we knew that something was down under.

Just as soon as the battle started, traps sprang from the ground. Caging them in mystical spheres, some of the warriors were able to get out and some dodged them as they sprang. But once every trap was set off, the rest of the warriors went into battle.

Swords were clashing everywhere. Attacks scattered across the battle field. Dead bodies littered the ground along with the bones of the enemy.

I did almost every attack with my sword except for my scared Blade. I was saving that one once we got to the last enemy, Naraku.

The new attacks that I learned in the past years were my Angles Wave which was similar to Inuyasha Backlash Wave and Eternal Blades which consist of energy from the Heavens and Earth and when slashed against the air the energy leaves the sword and turns into multiple blades in a blink of an eye.

Once the numbers were shorten, it was time for the true enemy to take its place on the battle field. Only a few people were left to witness this battle. Everyone one from the ground had survived the beginning.

But now was the final part of the battle. Once again everyone stood. Swords in hand and arrows notched. All at once, people began to run and scared arrows were shot.

Inuyasha tried his red tetsusaiga on Naraku barrier but the sword was deflected. But as he jumped back, I jumped forward my sword surrounded with a light blue and I slashed it against the barrier, breaking it.

Once it was broke, the warriors attacked Naraku but it had little effect. But all it took to actually take him down was one major Scared Blade that took the rest of my spiritual energy.

So in the end the jewel of four souls was once again whole and Kagura had her heart back so she was free like the wind. Kanna got a soul and Sango got her little brother back. Even though everyone was hurt in some places, some of them were hurt even more. But mostly everyone went back to their normal lives before the battle and the group of friends went to live in Keades village.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. The ending was kinda sucky I know but it was written for a while and I just had to get it on the cpu.


End file.
